New Year Eve Party with Barney! (1998, SuperMalechi's version)
New Year Eve Party with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in August 31st, 1998. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyer / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Romano / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jerad Harris / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Manny (Jason Segel) *Mandy (Amy Adams) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Plot *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at the treehouse Songs #Look Out The Window #Gonna Have A Party #If You're happy and you know it #BINGO #The Having Fun Song #The Airplane Song #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right For Me #100 days of school #Yankee Doodle #Growing #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #Frog on a log #Friendship song #Mr. Sun #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Exercize Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our friends are all here #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Everyone is speical #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume "Barney Safety" is used while the Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Night Before Christmas" is used, while the Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ costume "Let's Play School!" is used, while the BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The musical arrangments from this video is also used in "Barney in Concert". *This is the Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is at the school writing a note about a birthday new year eve party celebration. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Hannah, Robert, Mandy, and Manny's photo album. *Although this video was released in 1998, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This obviously means that the video was produced that year. *Robert wear the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Mandy wears the same clothes in "Colors All Around". *Manny wears the same clothes in "Barney In Concert" *Hannah wears the same clothes in "Good Clean Fun". *Filming for this home video December 30, 1995 *Michael was considered to be in this episode, but couldn't make it because at the time, Brian Eppes was filming a movie with John David Bennett entitled, Certain Guys. *The Castle set from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used. *Hannah, Baby Bop, BJ, and Robert were the first kids to go into the castle, Manny, Mandy, and Barney soon joined them *Another time where no one says "goodbye" at the end. Instead Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids countdown from ten to one. Transcript *(Fade to the treehouse) *Hannah: I love to exerzice *Barney: me too *Music starts for "The Exerzice song"* I exerzice *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: I exerzice *Barney: It's good for me *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: It's good for me *Barney: It makes me strong *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: It makes me strong *Barney: As you can see *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: As you can see *Kids: I Exersize it's good for me, It makes me strong as you can see*Music ends* *Barney: That was fun, I remember when we helped Tina get her cast off *BJ: And I know this song *The Clapping song starts* *Barney: This is a song and a clapping game, It's really fun to play. You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself. You can do it most everyday, Just listen now *Baby Bop, BJ, and the Kids clap 12 times* Have you got it *Hannah, Robert, Manny, and Mandy clap 12 times* Now its your turn now To try the clapping part. You can do it really loud of do it really soft, but get ready cause we're gonna start *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids clap 12 times* Here is the end of the clapping song. It's sung in many lands just to make us feel good on the very last time . Everybody clap with your hands *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids clap 12 times* *Music Ends* *Barney: I love clapping songs, and games *BJ: Since we're having this new years eve party *Robert: Yeah *He and BJ hi five* **Music starts for "Hey, Hey, our friends are all here"* *Barney, Manny, Mandy, Hannah, and Robert: Hey, Hey, Our friends are all here, we're gonna have a party and it's gonna be for everyone. Hey, Hey, our friends are all here. Let's start the party right now *Music ends* *Barney: That was fun *Manny: Yeah, Because i love parties, even on new years eve *Hannah: Me too *Mandy: Me three *Robert: Me four *Barney: Me five *Baby Bop: Me six *BJ: Me seven *Mandy: and i love this new years party *Music starts for Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay* *BJ: Now let's sing.... *All: Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. do do do do do do do do do Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay. *Music ends* *Barney: I love new years *BJ: Me too *Barney: You're right, BJ *Manny: That everyone is speical *Music starts for Everyone is speical* *Barney: You are speical you're the only one you're the only one and you, cause you're inportant just because you're here we should know that we love you *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: 'Cause you are speical, speical, everyone is speical, everyone in his or her own way, cause you are speical, speical, everyone is speical, everyone in his or her own way *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: Everyone? *Barney: Everyone in his or her own way **Music ends* *Barney: I Love You *Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: Us too *Music starts for "I Love You* *Manny and Robert: I Love You, You Love Me, We're a happy family *Mandy and Hannah: With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you (shh) won't you say you love me too? *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: I love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you (shh) won't you say you love, me, too? *Music ends* *BJ: Let's countdown to 1999 *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Balloons, Confetti, and streamers come down as Barney, Baby Bop, and the Kids cheer* *Barney: Oh boy **Barney chuckles* *Barney: Thanks for coming to our new years eve party, and remember, I love you **Barney turns back into a doll* **Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids cheer* End Credits *Executive Producers: Peter Moss *Supervising Producer: Lesley Taylor *Director: Bruce Deck *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Musical Director: Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Perfomnce Director: Penny Wilson *Edacational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jennifer Romano *Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jerad Harris *Hannah: Marisa Kuers *Robert: Angel Velassco *Manny: Jason Segel *Mandy: Amy Adams *Production Manager: *Sandra Jantzen *Associate Director: *Brian Mack *Stage Manager: *Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: *Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: *Jill Hance *Lightning Designer: *Lowry Perry *Post Production Supervisor: *David Baertsch *Editor: *McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: *David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisior: *Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: *Bink Williams *Camera Opertators: *Larry Allens *Production Audio: *Ron Balentine *Boom Operators: *Steven Feldman *Production Videotape: *Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: *Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: *Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: *James Edwards *Scenic Designer: *Fred Holmes *Associate Production Designer: *Barry Phillips *Set Dresser: *Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: *David Cobbs *Leadman: *Tim Thomason *Storyboards: *Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: *Jimi White *Hair Stylist: *Debra Hertle Haefling *Assistant to Preformance Director: *Jeff Brokes *Adam Broxn *Production Assistant Director: *Sue Shinn *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings & Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Mike Fisher, Charloes Hodgers & Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Chad Isham & Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari & Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N.Blevins, Janet Bush & Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *For Singleton Productions, Inc: Larry Haron, Braden McDonald, Mike Pietzsch & Elizabeth Sarlos *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstien (BMI) *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B,J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *Excutive in Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Copyright 1996's Lyons Partnership, L.P. New Year Eve with Barney! Previews Category:1998 episodes Category:New Year Eve Special